


Jump spikes and babysitting

by tinybeetle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: locker room bulletin board, locker room bulletin board 10.12.2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybeetle/pseuds/tinybeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their parents out of town, Hinata must take his younger sister Natsu to practice with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump spikes and babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [corelton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/corelton) for the prompt, and [rarity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rarity) for the title! 
> 
> For the first week of ficswap!

“There are two people you need to look out for: Kageyama and Tsukishima.” Hinata braked his bicycle slowly, making sure his younger sister did not go flying off the handlebars. He stopped a bit away from the gym, so that they could walk the rest of the way. “You’ll know them when you see them. Kageyama, he….” pausing, he flattened his hair against his forehead. Gliding his hand the rest of the way down his face, his expression morphed into a brooding caricature of the setter he was describing. “Why are you missing the ball?! Why are you being so loud?” He shook his head and momentarily became himself once more. “And Tsukishima….” He pretended to be straightening an invisible pair of glasses, painting on a heavy smirk. “I think I’m better than everyone because I’m so tall and cool.”  
Natsu began to laugh and Hinata couldn’t help but smile, “No, don’t laugh! I’m being serious, you have to watch out for them!” 

It was a casual practice, not even mandatory, since it was off season. However, hardly anyone ever neglected to go, only skipping if there was illness or something of the sort. Even with his parents out of town and in charge of Natsu, he figured he would just bring her along instead of skipping.  
Walking into the gym, she gasped. “Hhhhhwwwwwaaaaaahhhhh!! It’s so big! It’s like the ones on tv!” Everyone turned to see Hinata walk in with what looked to be a bright eyed miniature clone of himself. “No way! This one is just a school gym, you should see the ones we compete in! They’re MASSIVE!” Not paying attention to where he was, he quickly outstretched his arms to symbolize the size of the gyms, nearly clocking a passing Kageyama in the chest. “Hinata! You need to pay attention to what you’re doing! What? Who’s this?” Hinata eyed Kageyama a bit before quickly bending down to speak aside to his sister. “Here’s one of them I was talking about… Kageyama..” “What?! What do you mean telling about?” Kageyama huffed and before he could say anything more, Hinata waved to the gym. “This is my sister, Natsu! Our parents are out of town so I decided to bring her along. I hope that’s okay, coach?” 

Ukai walked over accompanied by Takeda and the rest of the team. “Ohh, there’s two of you, huh? No, I don’t mind, you technically didn’t even need to come today.” Crouching down, he introduced himself. “Natsu, eh? Do you keep your brother in check at home?” Natsu looked up at her brother and smiled impishly, nodding very quickly. “Well good thing you’re here, he certainly needs someone to watch him at all times, huh?” The younger sibling laughed while the older began to fume. All other introductions took place, but as soon as Natsu’s attention was set on Nishinoya, she gasped. “Niichan…. Someone is actually shorter than you!” Everyone let out a short snicker, and Tanaka clapped a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. He was laughing so hard tears were beading out the corner of his eyes. “Your sister is such a treat!” Noya then began to clap Hinata’s other shoulder very roughly, he smiled but with bared teeth, “Yes! She is very observant!” 

Before practice began, everyone did stretches and threw a volleyball back and forth between pairs. Even Natsu got to throw a couple times to Hinata, before sitting on one of the benches. She looked with much wonder at seeing the team work together, seeing her brother successfully work with other people. She had met Kageyama in the beginning, and knew Hinata told her to watch out but she couldn’t tell why. Even though they were yelling at each other on the court, and had to be pulled away by Suga and Tanaka, they worked very well together. 

Slowly the team began to rotate, it was not a full court on both sides, but they still rotated out numbers so that everyone had a turn to play and everyone had a turn to watch. Tsukishima went to get water, the cooler near the bench Natsu was sitting at. Immediately she began to wiggle and blatantly looked away, every so often sneaking a peek to see if he was still there. “Am I bothering you?” She gave out a little squeak and locked all attention onto him, shaking her head. “No, niichan told me to watch out for you! He said you’re mean….” Tsukishima scoffed a bit before standing up and taking a drink of water. He looked at the court and saw that her attention had slowly drifted back to staring at her brother in awe. 

“Do you think your brother is any good at volleyball?” Without leaving her stare on Hinata she nodded. “Mhm! He’s the best volleyball player in the world! I mean… he had a really hard time. There are still people who could probably beat him, but I know he’s the best!” Tsukishima said nothing, but allowed a very small smile. He drank a bit more water, “You were playing catch earlier. Do you do that a lot?” The question caught all of her attention, and she was beaming. “Yes! Niichan plays catch with me all the time! It’s so cool, sometimes he will show me what he’s learning like… like the rolling thunder!” Her hands were balled into little fists, her expression completely animated. “Do you have siblings?” It caught him by surprise, he wasn’t expecting to be asked questions back. His eyes narrowed a bit while he considered an answer. “Yeah, I have an older brother too.” “Wow! Really?! Does he play volleyball too?” Tsukishima crouched down to get more water, quieting his voice after he filled his water bottle up some more.

“Do you want to know a secret?” Natsu nodded frantically. “You can’t tell anyone, it’s cool to have secrets not even your big brother knows, isn’t it?” She nodded even more, and inched ever so slightly closer. He quickly glanced around, and spoke very levelled, but there was a bit of reminiscing joy in his eyes. “Yeah, he did. Just like you, I also thought my big brother was the best volleyball player in the world. I still do. He would play with me after practice and on the weekends, and he’d show me the things he was learning, how to get through blocks. He was so passionate about it, volleyball meant the absolute world to him.” His voice trailed off a little, and he immediately stood up. Luckily, Natsu was still young enough to not care or notice when stories stopped abruptly. She looked inspired and was smiling very wide. “Your brother sounds amazing! You’re so cool!” Another small smile snuck its way onto Tsukkishima’s face, “Remember though, it’s a secret.” 

\---

Practice ended, and nearly everyone was cleaning up (Tanaka was running with Natsu in the air, pretending to be an airplane.) Everyone walked to Ukai’s convenience store for a snack, Kageyama and Hinata bickering, Daichi making an offhanded remark that Natsu could probably replace Asahi and become the ace, Tsukishima dragging behind while Yamaguchi talked to him about practice, and Sugawara reminding Tanaka and Noya to not walk so fast while they’re giving Natsu a piggy back ride. The trip had scored them all steamed buns that they scarfed down quickly, and Natsu an ice cream. When it was time to leave, she hopped onto the handlebars of the bicycle and waved, “Good bye! It was nice meeting you all!!” When she had glanced back, even Tsukishima was nodding a farewell.


End file.
